Something Different
by LeNyanperona
Summary: Okay. Imma try on something different this time. Imagine having one full night talking to a bunch of Vocaloids. What would happen? I really don't like writing summaries. They make me go nuts. No pairings. Except maybe for a little LenXRin. Meow.


Something Different : A Vocaloid Talk Show!

**I suck at summaries. Yaddayaddayadda. And don't blame me if my humour sucks too. Blame fishballs. And onions. The green ones. FYI, I talk a lot of crap. Vocaloids don't own me. I did. Oops. Blegh, you geddit. Oh yeah, I left the '123' out from my name. And this is just me being a forever loner and bored. BTW, HAVE A MEOW-Y DAY EVERYONE! *LE FLAILS* **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: LENYAN IS **_**NOT**_** MY REAL NAME.**

**LeNyan: *high, squeaky voice*** Hello, minna! Welcome to the... Tom & Jerry SHOW!

***AUDIENCE APPLAUDS***

**LeNyan:** Okay, so in this show we will have chit-chats with the biggest, and hottest popstar in da woooooooooooorrrrrrrrlllllll lllddddddd! ***waves chair up and down*** We have RIN! We have LEN! We have MIKU! We have MeiKaiGak! And we also have, the most popular, well-known, and well-loved by the TunaVille peeps artist of da year...wait for it... TAKOLUKAAAA!

***CROWD CHEERS***

**LeNyan:** Before we start this talk show, I would like to deeply apologize with pure sincerity of my... ***slowly puts down chair*** ... Bad behavior. Actually, something happened over the weekend which made me... Is that a butterfly?

***AUDIENCE LOOK TO THE RIGHT***

**LeNyan:** Poor Buttie. Let's hope he'll find his owner soon. Okay! Back to the main topic! So who do you want to come out to the stage first?!

**Guy No. 1:** MIIKKKKUUUUUU!

**Dude No.3:** MMEEEEIIIIKKKOO-CCHHHHHAAAAANNN!

**Unicorn No.16:** BAAANNNAAAANAAA!

**LeNyan:** Okay, okay... We get it. Shut up now. ***smiles*** Now, ***looks at little card*** we shall invite the newest Utauloid of all, HONOKA MIRAI-CHAN!

**Crowd: *whispering*** Who the fak is that?!

**LeNyan:** Now, now. Calm down. And, please, no swearing *looks at little card again* Oh wait. I'm sorry peeps! That was a mistake. ***muttering*** isn't the initials H.M. stand for Honoka Mirai?

***AUDIENCE SWEARS AGAIN***

**LeNyan: **Okay then, now let us invite... HATSUNE MIKU-SAN!

***Miku appears on stage, waving like a supestah. Before she could even sit down...***

**LeNyan:** Miku-san! You are the biggest pop star right?

**Miku:** Uhh... That's what they called me... Nice meeting-

**LeNyan:** GREAT! Cause I'm your No.1 fan! Everybodeh gimme a "whoop whoop!"

***CROWD WHOOP-WHOOPED***

**LeNyan:** That's it! Miku, why don't you sit down? You can do that without being asked right? ***laughs maniacaly***

**Miku:** Well, you interrupted me when-

**LeNyan:** I did?

**Miku:** There you go agai-

**LeNyan:** Really?

**Miku: *pissed*** Yes! Can't I just finish my senten-

**LeNyan:** So how many songs have you sang?

**Miku: *blinks*** at least more than 5000? Sorry, I can't remem-

**LeNyan**: REALLY?! How about music videos?

**Miku:** Uhh-

**LeNyan:** Wait, lemme guess. 50?

**Miku: *ultra-pissed*** I'm outta here. ***walks- no, stomped towards backstage***

**LeNyan:** And there goes the teal-haired supastah. A big clap for her everyone!

***AUDIENCE CLAPPED***

**LeNyan:** As you all know, which I think you don't, I am a big fan of Kagamine Len. ***stands on chair*** SO NOW, LET ME PRESENT YOU...

**Audience:** LEN! LEN! LEN! LEENNN!

**LeNyan:** KAGAMINE RIIIINNNNN!

***CROWD WTF-ED***

***Rin shows up, smiling elegantly***

**LeNyan:** So Rin, how do you got into Crypton Media Future? ***neko face***

**Rin:** Oh, hi there LeNyan. Well, regarding that question, it's kinda an interesting story-

**LeNyan: *drinks coffee*** And it sure was.

**Rin: *stares at LeNyan unbelievably*** uhh... I haven't finished talking-

**LeNyan:** So I heard you and Len were twins.

**Rin:** Yes, we wer- Wait, what's with the past tens-?!

**LeNyan: *sigh*** Oh really. So what is he like?

**Rin:** Well, Len is a nice person. He's kind, understanding and a gentle guy.

**LeNyan: *nosebleeds*** KYAHAAHA! REALLY?! What does he like to eat besides bananas?

**Rin: *uncomfortable*** Um... He likes sweet stuff and- ***realizes* **Hey! Isn't this supposed to be about me?! Why is Len-?!

**LeNyan:** I'm afraid that's all about the time we have for Rin today. Goodbye! ***waves at Rin, dismissing her without looking at her* **YOSH! WE SHALL NOW INVITE KAGAMINE LEN-KUUN!

***Len walks casually, hands in his pockets***

***AUDIENCE BECOMES CRAZY PEOPLE***

**LeNyan:** Uhh... Rin? You can, like, go away now. Len needs to sit. Hasta la vista, baby.

**Rin: *glares at LeNyan and walks away, still glaring***

**LeNyan:** Oh glob! I can't believe I'm standing in front of THE Kagamine Len!

**Len: *laughs*** Of course. Nice to meet you too.

**LeNyan: *sits down and takes out phone***

***AWKWARD SILENCE. A LONG ONE.***

**Len: *laughs nervously*** uhh... LeNyan-san? May I ask? What are you doing?

**LeNyan:** Oh me? I'm updating my Twitter account. Don't you have one Len? ***realizes and smiles sheepishly* **umm... Len?

**Len:** Yes?

**LeNyan:** GIMME YOUR TWITTER ACCOUNT OR I CALL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU, YOU ***censored*** DUMBASS.

**Len:** Whaa?! Why- Isn't this a talk show?! ***looks at LeNyan neko face*** Okay FINE.

***A FEW FRICKIN SECONDS LATER***

**LeNyan:** EVERYONE! I GOT LEN'S TWITTER ACCOUNT! WHO WANTS IT? I'LL SELL IT FOR 100 BUCKS!

***AUDIENCE CHEERED AGAIN***

**Len: *gasps*** HEY! What are you doing! That's so low man!

**LeNyan:** I'm sorry. Okay back to where we were. So Len, how long were you in Crypton?

**Len: *calmed down*** I'm not sure actually, 10 years maybe? ***hand on his chin***

**LeNyan:** Oh really? Ok next question.

**Len:*smiles*** Fire away.

**LeNyan:** Len-kun, can I rape you?

***THE STADIUM SUDDENLY IS OVERFLOWED WITH BLOOD***

**Len: *shock*** BAKA LENYAN! WTH are you talking about?! Don't go off saying things like that! ***blushes***

**LeNyan:** Aww, look everybody, he's blushing.

***EVERBODY AWW-ED***

**Len:** Oh come on! ***Still blushing***

**LeNyan:** So, anyway, Len-kun- ***pooff***

***SUDDENLY A PUFF OF SMOKE COVERS THE STAGE. WHEN THE SMOKE FINALLY RESIDED, LENYAN (ME!) WAS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN***

**Len: *gasps***

**Audience: *gasps***

**Unicorn: *gasps*** MOTHER OF MAIDEN SHE'S GONE!

***AUDIENCE STARES AT LEN* **

**Len:** Whut? You guys are suspecting me? Oh great. What happened to my loyal fans?

***A VOICE SUDDENLY APPEARED OUT OF THE BLUE***

**Voice:** 'Tis I, who have solved many crimes using magic, and now, I have saved a supestah from getting raped by a perverted monkey. ***laughs madly* **

**Len:** Who are you?

**Unicorn:** OH MY GOSH THE SMOKE HAS SPOKEN!

**Len: *looks at Unicorn*** SHUT THE HELL UP UNICORN.

***THE SMOKE REAPPEARS AND CLOUDED THE STAGE ONCE AGAIN. WHEN THE SMOKE STARTED TO FADE AWAY, THIS TIME, A BLUE FIGURE WHO WAS WEARING A WHITE CAPE WAS STANDING ON LENYAN'S SEAT***

**Dude:** OH MY GLOB IT'S MAGIC KAITO EVERYONE! MAGIC KAAIIITTOOOO!

**Len: *snaps his head at the direction the voice came from*** UNICORN, SHUT- Oh, its the dude. Sorry, we're cool.

**Kaito:** Yes, 'tis I, Kaito, who came to save the damsel in distress, Rin! And to prevail justice!

**Len:** Uhh, dude? You kinda got the wrong person here. I ain't Rin. And whut kind of justice? And where's LeNyan?!

***CROWD AWW-ED AGAIN***

**Kaito:** Hey, hey, hey. One question at a time dude! First, where is Rin? Second, this is supposed to be my section now and third... IDK.

***LENYAN APPEARS FROM BACKSTAGE, HOLDING A BANANA.***

**Len: *sweats*** I-is that a banana?

**LeNyan: *talking with mouth full*** yeah, what's with it?

Voice: LEN! THERE YOU ARE! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!

***THE OWNER OF THE VOICE SUDDENLY APPEARS FROM BACKSTAGE***

**Len: *gasps*** K-kuroneko?! ***sweats nervously***

**96neko: *Jumps on Len*** Yeap, it's moi. Come on! I need help with the tapiocas at Taiwan! ***pulls Len away from the stage***

***ANOTHER AWKWARD SILENCE***

**Kaito: *pissed*** HEY, HEY, hey... Isn't it MY turn now?!

**LeNyan:** Aw man, already? ***swallows banana*** okay, everyone. Please welcome KaiMeiGak. ***I'm saying this in a boring tone***

**Kaito: *waves superiorly***

***CROWD CHEERS. SOME EVEN FAINTED***

**LeNyan: *looks at audience*** Wha?! You guys, really? And I thought we were friends! After all we've been through... ***sobs***

**KaiMeiGak:** Lolwhut? Do you really hate us that much?!

***AUDIENCE BOOS LENYAN***

**LeNyan:** Oh come on! FINE, fine. Okay, okay, so- ***looks at Meiko*** uhh... What's with the Santa outfit?

**Meiko:** IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAASSSS~!

**LeNyan:** O-okay... And Gakupo? Why are you half naked?

**Gakupo:** I'm just back from a ***censored*** club, baby!

***SILENCE***

**LeNyan: *takes out phone*** yes, producer? It's me. Rate this talk show M please. We have a stripping eggplant here.

**Kaito: *suddenly begins talking in an unknown language***

**LeNyan:** uhh... I guess that's all for them... GIVE 'EM A BIG CLAP EVERYONEE!

**KaiMeiGak: *disappears by falling down the stage***

**LeNyan:** And now, we have the last person to stand on this stage today... Who do you think it is?

***DRUM ROLLS. AUDIENCE CHEERED***

**Crowd:** LUKA! LUKA! LUKAA!

**LeNyan:** You're correct! We have Luka just backstage... ***cheers***... Before she ate too much tuna and got a stomachache.

***CROWD BOOS***

**LeNyan:** Okay, okay, calm down peeps. At least we have TAKOLUKAAAAA! A ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYONE!

**TakoLuka:** Nyan~

**LeNyan:** Awww~ how adorable! Can you speak Chinese?

**TakoLuka:** Nyan~

**LeNyan: *nosebleeds and faints***

***AWKWARD SILENCE AGAIN***

**Kaito:** She fainted.

**Miku:** So now we don't have a host.

**Rin:** Yeah we don't. Hey have you guys seen Len? I need him to carry the road rollers.

**Guy:** A DUDE RAPED HIM!

**Meiko:** I suggest we partaay!

**Audience: **WOOOHHHOOOO!

AND THE NIGHT ENDED WITH UNICORNS FLYING OVER THE RAINBOWS. AND, OH, HAPPY NEW YEAR.

**THERE. I KNOW. IT'S STUPID. I JUST, LIKE, TYPED ANYTHING THAT COMES OUT FROM MY MIND. MY FRIEND DARED ME TO UPLOAD THIS. NASTY REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. HEE HEE.**


End file.
